mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2483
Mikey Episode Number: 2483 Date: Monday, April 25, 1994 Sponsors: C, E, 11 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Deena plays garden. Deena expresses some anxiety about her sunflower not growing despite having planted the seed just moments earlier. Olivia explains that it "Takes a Little Time" for a flower to grow; sometimes days and weeks. She sings about having patience and that things like walking, talking, and growing take a little time, love, and work, waiting until you get it right. Deena goes through a list of things, asking if those things take time, too. Like, roses, noses, and reading books. Finally, she decides that instead of a sunflower, she'll plant a tulip, expecting it to grow immediately. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl shows the viewers that the number 11 is the same right side up and upside down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for elephant, eagle, everything, and egg |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster tries on different pairs of shoes, but can't agree on one pair. They end up agreeing to wear shoe boxes instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two balls follow an arrow down a hole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|UHF Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kuni (Gedde Watanabe) hosts "Wheel of Fish," a spoof of Wheel of Fortune. Yesterday's winner: Phyllis Weaver spins the wheel and it lands on a red snapper. Weaver has two choices. Either she holds on to the snapper, or she goes for the box that Hiro-San is holding. She chooses the box, but when Hiro-San opens it, the box is empty! (Stupid! You're so stupid!) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Goofy in "The Art of Skiing" New voiceover by Bill Farmer as Goofy added |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews Grover from Charlie's Restaurant. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: MILK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for canary (role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hamburger bun factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Loretta Lynn sings "Songs Are For Singing" to some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Bob Dorough and Jack Sheldon sing "The Body Machine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones, Clementine and Buster are in the dark because Forgetful forgot to turn something on. It's not the water, the electric fan or the radio ... it's the light! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Armadillos on film |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Rhymies at Sea" - Larry, Mary and Barry sail on a ship, which sinks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it were for him |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy likes going to school |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count and Ingrid count to 20 in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings the "Frog Struggle Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney's Imagination Island Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Tosha, Shawn, Derek, and Min sing "That's What An Island Is" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin obeys the word HOP, then switches it to STOP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy tries to guess what a voice belongs to by asking it questions, and wins a ride on a giraffe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Body parts sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: It's cold outside, so Bert tries to ask Ernie to play a game with him. Ernie keeps bringing winter equipment into the room, thinking Bert wants to play outside. It turns out he just wants to play a game of checkers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A witch turns a little girl into a variety of things, but the girl insists "I'm still ME!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gedde Watanabe announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide